VDay the Calendar Stand
by RobinIV
Summary: While bored at the calendar stand, I get some interesting vistors. A little late, I know.


V-Day the Calendar Stand

By: Kelly M. Maraglia/RobinIV

**Disclaimer: This was supposed to be for Christmas, but I took too long to write it so I adapted it for Valentine's Day. I do not own any DC Comics characters or any Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Nor do I own any calendars except the Inuyasha, Garfield, ****Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu Yu Hakusho ones I bought. I own myself and my original character.**

Kelly Maraglia (that's me ) stood at the calendar stand her store ran every year, bored out of whatever brain cells were still alive after being stuck there all morning.

"Valentine's Day – bleh! I hate this stupid holiday. All it amounts to is an excuse for _Hallmark_ to make money." Kelly said bitterly as love songs played continuously throughout the mall.

Surprisingly, however, the mall was void of life. Kelly figured it would be busy, not for her – who the heck buys calendars in February? (AN: Some people do, I did actually for 1) However, she figured that the jewelry stores, the smelly stores (perfume such), and other such stores would be busy.

Since the phone at the calendar stand was broken, the people who had the misfortune to be sent there were allowed to bring their cell phones for emergencies. Kelly, in her boredom, tried to call someone – anyone, but it seemed she could not reach another living creature.

"I feel like I'm stuck in a pathetic plot hole to start one of my silly, stress-relief stories." She chuckled at the idea.

Suddenly, (isn't it always sudden? ), people starting appearing.

A large group of teenagers, along with a few adults starting circling around the calendar stand. Kelly recognized every single one of them and knew in that instant that she was stuck in one of her stories.

"Oh well, one of my stories, I guess I'll play it out." She shrugged and approached her customers.

"Can I help anyone find anything?" She asked in her super innocent sounding tone that she reserved for work. Those that knew her knew her better.

Atem, complete in Pharaoh garb (cool ), turned to her with a smile.

"So you were the one who summoned us here?" He assumed.

"I think so, although I have no idea how." Kelly replied honestly.

"Worker Onna, I want to buy this!" Kaiba yelled from the register. An angry symbol appeared on Kelly's head.

"Damn lizard-lover." She muttered under her breath as she walked as slowly as possible to the register, a huge smile plastered on her face.

Kaiba bought a dragon calendar (big surprise). Then he spent the rest of the story staring at it.

"Ignore him. He's always like that." Jonouchi suggested to Kelly. She nodded.

Kelly then helped everyone pick out a calendar. Some people even bought two. Pegasus offered to pay for them altogether and Kelly was ecstatic, knowing her UPT (Units per transaction – yes it's important and annoying) would be through the roof.

Atem and Yugi both picked up a Yu-Gi-Oh calendar () and a mind puzzle calendar. Anzu picked up a ballet calendar and one about friendship. When she started reading every day-by-day entry in her friendship calendar, everyone tied her up and gagged her. Then they gagged her and dumped her in front of Kaiba to hear his lecture on how dragons are better than people are.

Jonouchi picked up a Yu-Gi-Oh and a Sopranos calendar. Honda bought a Harley Davidson calendar. Shizuka surprised everyone by picking out a calendar called _Getting in Touch with Your Inner Bitch_. Mai approved of her choice, but ended up purchasing _Women's Wit_ instead. Malik picked up a Harley Davidson one as well and Yami Malik picked _An Insult a Day._ Ryou bought a _Lord of the Rings_ calendar, due to his fondness of role-playing games. Bakura bought a _George Carlin_ boxed calendar because he liked his sarcasm. Otogi decided on a _Linkin Park_ calendar. Ishizu bought _For Women Who Do Too Much_. Pegasus bought _Rocky Bullwinkle _and _Spongebob Squarepants _calendars, since he loves cartoons. Finally, Rebecca picked up a _Yu-Gi-Oh_ calendar as well.

"What made you decide on that one Rebecca?" Kelly asked curiously, secretly knowing the answer.

"Because it has my darling in it!" Rebecca exclaimed and clung onto Yugi. Kelly laughed and applauded. She laughed even harder when Anzu glared at her.

Just when Kelly did not think this story could get any goofier, Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl and Kid Flash from the _Teen Titans_ comic, showed up.

They bought calendars, too. Cassie picked up a _Smallville_ calendar. Kid Flash picked up all the cartoon calendars and got caught up into a philosophical conversation with Pegasus about cartoons. Superboy picked up a _Superman _calendar (AN: This was the most requested calendar that I did not see all year). Only Robin had not picked out a calendar.

He stood off to the side of the stand, not participating in any activity. Now that they had bought their calendars, some characters were dueling. Bart and Pegasus were still discussing the intricate themes behind _Bugs Bunny_ and Kon was trying to sing a love song to Cassie, resulting in much humor for everyone.

"This V-Day isn't so bad huh?" Kelly asked Robin.

"Actually, all V-Day amounts is an excuse for _Hallmark_ to make money." He replied. Kelly bit back a chuckle.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that you are my favorite superhero?" Kelly asked.

"Not really, I'm a lousy superhero. I couldn't even save her." He replied as the shaky walls around his heart began to collapse.

"Stephanie?" Kelly inquired.

"How did you know?" Robin asked her in shock, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I told you, you're my favorite and she was second. I still cannot except that she's gone. I swear I need to write a fanfic where I bring her back!" Kelly said adamantly.

"I wish that would work." He replied softly as a few tears escaped.

Seeing him cry, Kelly smiled.

"I knew you cared, despite what the comics portray." She said softly as she was enveloped in black and gold light. Everyone stopped to watch her. Her mini-Millennium Puzzle began to glow and jingle around as she transformed.

Kelly's hair grew ankle-length and turned the deepest shade of brown. Her glasses disappeared, so her expressive hazel eyes could be seen clearly. Her clothes were transformed, too. They changed into a long black dress with a low neckline and a black cape flowing behind her. Her skin became pale and flawless and she grew a few inches.

"Who are you?" Robin asked when the light faded signaling the end of the transformation. (Enter my original character! )

"I am she who is known as Arcanum, the Pseudonymous Oracle. I am going to grant you a wish Timothy Drake. Though my powers are limited in this mortal form, I can grant one." The creature, known as Arcanum, announced in an ethereal voice. Then she began a soft chant.

"Oh rains of heaven, hear me. Let go of this young soul, let her be free. This is not her time to die. Death, leave her now, pass her by."

In front of Arcanum, appeared a portal. Tim saw someone walk out of it and when he recognized who it was, he let the tears fall freely. Stephanie Brown, the Spoiler, ran to her beloved boyfriend's arms. When they reached each other, they shared a passionate kiss, thankful for one more chance to be together.

Kelly returned to her normal form and wiped away tears of happiness. As she turned away to give them some privacy, she was surprised that someone stood directly behind her. It was her boyfriend, Mark. She was so shocked to see him at first that she did not move when he placed a beautiful heart-shaped, diamond pendant around her neck. She finally noticed it.

"It's beautiful." She exclaimed.

"It pales beside you. Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She replied and they shared a sweet kiss.

The End – Mushy huh?


End file.
